


In the Courtyard

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, lots and lots and lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian talks about what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian talks, Bull listens, and there is healing.

He tells Bull, haltingly, about the courtyard.  Not all of it - not how he cried, or begged for someone to save him.  Not the parts where he knows which members of the keep’s guards participated.  He doesn’t tell Bull that.  He tells Bull about the Inquisitor, how they taunted him and whipped him with a riding crop until he begged them to stop.

Bull holds him gently and scratches the short hair at the back of his neck when he chokes and can’t continue.

He tells Bull about the farce of a judgment, the one that put him in the stocks.  How Josephine looked repulsed, and Cullen wouldn’t look at him even when he begged for help.  He starts crying when he recalls, at last, how Cullen ordered people into a fucking _line_.

Bull lets him cry.  He doesn’t cry prettily, or tidily, but Bull doesn’t complain.  He’ll have a headache that will last for days after this, but somehow, he needs to cry.  Not like he had in the stocks, in the courtyard, because that was different.  This is because he needs to let his emotions out.

He tells Bull about how they’d made him _respond_.  At this point, he doesn’t even know if he’s trying to drive Bull away or if he’s trying to find a reason in all of this.  He tells Bull everything.

And Bull lets him talk, saying nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Bull's planning a murder-spree at this point. ~~We all are, let's be real.~~


End file.
